Corrupted Nullifier
Stun Baton | clonedflesh = | flesh = 60 | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = 150 | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 15 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 5 }} Corrupted Nullifiers are Corpus Nullifier Crewmen enslaved by the Orokin Void Tower's Neural Sentry, featuring their nullification fields capable of neutralizing Warframe powers as well as deflecting ranged attacks. They appear only on level 30-40 Void missions. They can also appear in any Tower Void Defense mission. Tactics *Corrupted Nullifier shields use the following mechanic to determine damage dealt to it: **Corrupted Nullifier shields have a minimum and maximum damage per shot dealt to it – 100 damage at minimum, and 400 damage maximum. Any hit that deals less than 100 damage will be buffed to that amount, while any shot that deals more than 400 damage will be nerfed to that amount. The buffed/nerfed damage values are not displayed by the damage indicator, it will still show the unbuffed/unnerfed values! **The damage dealt is then altered by the Corrupted Nullifier shield's shrink rate per shot, which is 4% of its current size. **The formula for determining damage to the Nullifier shield is Damage/100 * Base Shrink Rate. ***Example A: A hits the shield for 18 damage. Since the shield can only receive a minimum of 100 damage, the shield takes 100 damage from that hit. The damage (100) is then divided by 100, which equals 1.0. This value is then multiplied by the shrink rate of 4% (0.04), giving a value of 0.04, which results in the shield being reduced by 4% of its current size. ***Example B: An hits the shield for 500 damage. Since the shield can only receive a maximum of 400 damage, the shield only takes 400 damage from the shot. The calculation is thus 400/100 = 4.0 0.04 = 0.16, hence the shield will shrink by 16% of its current size. **The rate of shrinkage is based off the current size of the shield. **Hits are calculated per frame (framerate), and not for each individual pellet within a shot, i.e. a shotgun that shoots 6 pellets dealing 100 damage each for a total of 600 damage is considered as dealing 600 damage, and thus will have its damage nerfed to 400, resulting in a 16% reduction in shields. *Due to the Nullifier field having object health property which does not accept Critical Hit damage, weapons that heavily depend on crits such as or can be less effective against it if the non-critical dps value is too low. **Except when the Amprex hits an enemy outside the Nullifier field; the chain lightning will bypass the Nullifier field and hit the crewman and other enemies inside it. *Being a sniper unit, Nullifiers are far less accurate up close, but get more accurate at medium and long ranges. *Splash damage from explosive weapons and powers originating outside the field are nullified, dealing no damage to anything inside. Note that the gas cloud produced by the is an exception. This feature currently appears to be bugged. * Continuous firing weapons, such as can still penetrate the nullifier sphere and damage the enemies inside; albeit with reduced damage. * Damage taken by the sphere will reduce its size until it disappears, leaving the Crewman vulnerable to powers and attacks. However, the energy sphere will eventually return to its original state if left alone. *The energy sphere will remove any buffs active on Warframes caught inside it, and will render the Nullifier immune to direct targeting by all Warframe powers, including AoE and indirect powers. *Despite being a Sniper Crewman, the Nullifier Crewmen's behavior is a bit different; they will not attempt to bash enemies who get too close, and much like Arctic Eximus they will not attempt to take cover or run away. Nearby allies will also head inside the Nullifier Crewman's sphere, making it harder to kill them. *Nullifier fields absorb hitscan projectiles and deflect physical projectiles. Care should be taken when firing heavy weapons such as the and directly at a Nullifier, as the grenades and missiles may be reflected straight back to their source. ** Certain ability projectiles (e.g. the projectiles) can home in on the Nullifier, but if the shield is present then they will bounce off of it like normal projectiles. Notes *As with their original variant, Nullifiers can be mind-controlled despite their energy field. *When the cloud of a shot is in contact with an Corrupted Nullifier's energy field it will deal damage to the Nullifier as well as the field. *Corrupted Nullifiers can be found on Oxomoco (Void Exterminate Level 30-35), but not on Ukko (Void Capture Level 30-35). It is unknown as to why. Tips *The field can be instantly removed if a drone-like piece (floating right above the Nullifiers head) is hit directly with enough damage. *In Tower Defense missions, the laser defenses by the Cryopod can be used to kill this unit due to it penetrating the field. *Using a throwing melee weapon such as a or equipped with can be used to damage or even kill Corrupted Nullifiers when thrown through their shields: the weapon will penetrate the shield and continue bouncing within it, with a high probability of hitting the relatively fragile Nullifier. *The minimum amount of shots required to make a Corrupted Nullfield disappear is 9''' shots and the minimum time to do so is '''~1.5 seconds. Since the maximum damage a shot can deal to a Nullfield is 400 it can be assumed that a Corrupted Nullfield itself has 9*400=3600 health. Now if it takes at least 1.5 seconds to make it disappear that means dealing more than 3600/1.5=2400 damage per second will not be of any use against a Corrupted Nullfield. Because they cannot receive more than 400 damage per shot and not less than 100 damage per shot to make them disappear in 1.5 seconds a minimum fire rate of 2400/400='6' shots per second is required if the damage per shot is above 400 or a minimum fire rate of 2400/100='24' shots per second if the damage per shot is below 100. If the damage per shot is between 100 and 400 the minimum fire rate against a Corrupted Nullfield can be calculated with this formula: (minimum fire rate)=2400/(damage per shot). Take care of not using channeling or critical damage multipliers in this formula because Nullfields have object health. Note that certain beam-weapons like , or seem to have different properties when it comes to fire rate and damage per shot, for example Quanta Vandal is dealing more shots per second with less damage per shot than displayed in the user interface, even though the ammo consumption matches the u.i. (it is unknown whether this is a bug or intended). *Nullifier Bubbles are deactivated when they aren’t alerted. Trivia *Corrupted Nullifiers have a golden nullification field, as opposed to the standard version's blue. They also have a completely different shield generator, suggesting nullifier technology was originally developed by the Orokin, with the originals now being used on the Corrupted Nullifiers. *When summoned from , their shields will be the caster's energy color. *If led or summoned with , an enemy Eximus aura can penetrate the shield, however their Eximus specific powers (such as Arctic Eximus's Snow Globe) cannot be triggered. Media DescriptionLiesCorrupted.jpeg|Despite their description, Nullifiers can become mind controlled Patch History *Fixed Warframe abilities appearing blocked (but still castable) after simultaneously being nullified and falling off the edge. }} See also *Nullifier Crewman, the regular Corpus version. de:Korrumpierte Nullfeld Besatzung es:Anulador corrupto Category:Corrupted Category:Update 15 Category:Enemies